


Slumber Party at Gleeful Manor

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha!Will [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha Pacifica, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Dipper, Reverse Falls, gideon is too young to have a dynamic, let reverse dipper have friends, no more of that petty rivalry, no-dynamic tad/joe, not tagging any relationships cause it's all platonic friendships in this fic, pacifica and will shall be bffs, so fair warning there, thank you, this is years before dipper starts to actually be nice to will, wholesome slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few months after dealing with the ghost haunting his manor (and having his first ever slumber party), Dipper Gleeful decides to invite his allies over to his home to return the favor. There is no saying no to this invitation, he just hopes his sister doesn't find out about this.





	Slumber Party at Gleeful Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever says I'm done writing for the Alpha!Will stuff is lying and full of bullshit. I've spent time cultivating this universe, and I will fucking get this to be as developed as possible. 
> 
> Also I am in love with this friendship trio between (Reverse) Pacifica, Dipper, and Gideon that I may end up throwing random little fics in between events of this series cause I fucking can.
> 
> Anyway, for this fic I actually want you guys to put in the comments what fun activities you want to see this trio get up to for this slumber party. Also yes, Will will (heh) join in on some activities. And maybe Joe, if people like this interpretation of Rev!Tad enough.  
> Heh, sorry for the long AN, go ahead and read and remember to leave a comment!

Hearing soft humming, Dipper raised an eyebrow as he eyed the newest servant that was added to their staff. Something about him really irked the young omega, but he could not quite place why. Was it because the new servant was an alpha? Or was it something else?

At the sound of a crash, Dipper shook his head at the flinch the new servant before giving a sigh of annoyance. “Must you break everything?” He asked, watching as the servant went down and started picking up the pieces of the vase he was supposed to be cleaning.

Seeing the servant jump at the sudden voice, Dipper held back a chuckle as he watched the alpha look at him with a single blue eye. The fact that the alpha was literally trembling brought a sense of catharsis that Dipper could never get otherwise. He then held up a hand before the servant could speak, signifying that he was not done yet. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. I want you to keep an eye out for my sister, and to make sure everything in my room and the entertainment room is flawless. Can you actually handle this responsibility, William?” 

When Will gave a nod, Dipper turned and headed towards the front door where he was greeted by Joe Average; yet another new addition to their staff.

Unlike William, who is very quiet and soft spoken (Can’t even say a full sentence without a stutter), Joe is probably the most flamboyant and proudest people Dipper has ever met. A perfect fit for being a personal servant for his sister (a shame that he is not Mabel’s), and the best opening act of their shows.

Dressed in a fluorescent pink blazer and tie with a white dress shirt and white slacks, and an equally pink bowler hat was floating just above his head. Joe held a soft smile as he bowed, his bowler hat staying in the air allowing for Dipper to see his neat black hair that had three colored streaks running straight through the left side of his hair; blue, purple, and pink.

“Now where are you going in such a hurry, my tiny little master?” Joe asked, his eyebrows wiggling in a teasing manner. “Especially when you haven’t taken your suppressants today?” He waved a hand, summoning some bright red flames that soon faded to reveal a pill bottle.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he roughly took the bottle from Joe’s hand. “Careful, I could have William take your place as the opening act,” he said, popping a couple pills before putting the bottle in his pocket. “Where I go is none of your concern, and whether I take my pills is none of your business.”

Joe raised an eyebrow as he brought a hand up to his bowler hat, taking it off to run a hand through the three colored streaks in his hair. “Perhaps I may have stepped out of line, but you forget. You just turned thirteen a few months ago, and are an unclaimed omega at that. Your uncles hired me to make sure you continue to be unclaimed until your wedding,” he lectured, pulling an umbrella out of his hat to slam the tip against the ground right by Dipper’s feet. “So yes, you taking your pills is of my business.”

“I guess you want to escort me as well? Maybe I should call you Average Nanny from now on,” Dipper remarked, heading towards one of the limos where a driver was standing and waiting for orders. He turned his gaze back to Joe before sighing. “If you come with, then you must swear to not tell Mabel, no matter what threats she gives you.”

“That’s the difference between me and the rest of the staff. Mabel doesn’t scare me,” Joe said, keeping his face neutral as he whispered very softly to himself. “She is just a child who was given everything she could ever want, never receiving any sort of real punishment.”

Dipper pretended he did not hear Joe’s mutterings as he turned to the driver, who looked to be literally shaking with pure fear. “Take us to the Mystery Shack,” he ordered, sliding into the back of the limo as he gave the driver an impatient look.

“Yes, very good master,” the driver said, closing the door and going to his place to drive.

****

Meanwhile at the very same Mystery Shack, Pacifica and Gideon were both lying on the floor with their eyes glued to the T.V. as a movie was playing. 

“Why do the parents lock up the daughter without powers? That seems really unfair,” Gideon remarked, eye twitching when his cousin started to hum a song that wasn’t supposed to come up until much later. 

“Obviously it’s to protect both sisters, duh. Plus the younger might question why the older isn’t allowed out of the castle,” Pacifica said, sticking her tongue out before jumping at the sound of someone knocking on the door. “Oh! It must be my package! Or even a possible suitor,” Pacifica squealed, jumping from her place on the floor and running straight for the door.

Only for her to slip on the hardwood floor and go crashing into the door. What happens when you wear only socks, but that was an experience that only got Pacifica laughing even more. “I’m ok!” She shouted.

Gideon rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he took the opportunity to turn the movie off and to hopefully hide that infernal disk in a place his cousin would never even look. Good thing there was an encyclopedia on birds within reach of the ten year old.

When she opened the door, Pacifica blinked at the sight of Dipper Gleeful just standing there. Looking completely out of place in his dark blue button up, black vest, and cape that had a galaxy print on the inside. 

“Never mind Gideon, it’s just Dipper!” Pacifica shouted over her shoulder as she looked back at Dipper. “So, what brings you here?” She asked, taking note of the very fancy limo that was parked behind Dipper. She hasn’t seen him in a few months, not since that party and their sleepover. She honestly figured he may have decided that they weren’t worth his time, that they should live on in their separate worlds.

“Go pack your bags, both you and your cousin. I’m taking you both to my manor, and I won’t take no for an answer,” Dipper remarked, turning to the side and tapping his foot impatiently. “Do it now before I change my mind.”

“Er, ok then?” Pacifica said, turning to Gideon who just came to the door and was staring with equal confusion. “Just give us a few minutes,” with that, she moved aside. “And, well. You can come in and sit while we, yeah,” she wasn’t sure why this was so awkward at this moment, but Pacifica was just baffled in general on what the heck was going on.

“That’s fine, I’ll wait in the limo. If you aren’t out in exactly fifteen minutes then I’ll leave without you,” Dipper scoffed, turning and heading down to the limo to wait. “I will not even accept a millisecond late.”

Pacifica glanced at Gideon as she went up the stairs to their shared room.

“That was, very weird. Like, even weirder than normal,” Gideon remarked, grabbing his backpack as he began picking out clothes. “Is he kidnapping us or something?”

“I actually think that may be the case. Oh! He might just want another sleepover! Actually, this could genuinely be fun. Remember all those months ago?” Pacifica asked, suddenly filled with more eagerness as she grabbed a suitcase and began shoving clothes, makeup, and craft supplies in it.

“I still don’t trust him,” Gideon admitted, being more careful as he eyed his stone collection. “I mean I pity the guy, but what if he’s going to hand us off to his sister? Or even worse?” He asked, shaking his head. “Never mind, nothing can be worse than Mabel.”

Pacifica sighed as she ruffled Gideon’s hair. “Well, I’m definitely going. Plus something tells me he’s actually starting to change, who knows. Maybe we can turn him into a real softy,” she teased, zipping up her suitcase and heading down the stairs.

Gideon sighed as he put on his backpack, grabbing his stone collection before following his cousin down the stairs. “Wait up!” He shouted, catching up with Pacifica before slowing down as a man wearing a bowler hat and bright pink suit took their bags.

“Please, go on and relax as I take care of your bags. My name is Joe, Joe Average,” he greeted with a bow, taking Pacifica’s hand and shaking it.

“Why thank you,” Pacifica began, stopping when she couldn’t get a proper scent off of Joe. Yet there wasn’t the familiar scent of suppressants that was normal of omegas. “Can I ask you a question?” When Joe nodded, Pacifica tried to put on a very polite smile. “How come you smell, different?” She asked.

Joe gave a chuckle as he stood up to his full height. “Well, have you heard of people without dynamics? I’m like those, but different. My alignment is a little more, how do I say it? It’s more fluid. One moment, or even just one day, I’ll be a Beta and the next I could be an Alpha; maybe even Omega. Most of the time I fall outside of the spectrum, so for the most part I don’t have a dynamic,” Joe explained. “Also there is no need to worry, I get asked that question all the time; and no, I can’t control it,” he chuckled softly as he set the bags in the trunk before opening the door. “Now I believe we should keep to the tiny little master’s schedule.”

Nodding, Pacifica and Gideon both slid into the limo only to flinch when Dipper glared at them as he snapped his pocket watch closed.

“You’re two minutes late. Be lucky Joe convinced me to give you more time,” Dipper snapped, leaning back in his seat as the limo began to make its way out of the parking lot.

“He was just worried that you wouldn’t even show up. Actually, little master here was planning on waiting an hour before going in and grabbing you both personally,” Joe teased from the front seat, chuckling when he caught sight of Dipper’s flushed face in the rear-view mirror.

Pacifica and Gideon held back their laughter as they both looked at Dipper who seemed to be glaring coldly at Joe. It was Gideon who finally broke the silence that was beginning to form.

“Joe said you have a schedule, is there a plan?” Gideon asked after giving a cough. He shrunk down a little when DIpper directed his glare at him, Gideon pulling his rock collection closer as he looked towards the ground.

“Yes, there is a plan. I was,” Dipper stopped, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck as he looked off to the side. “I was going to have a slumber party with you,” he muttered very quietly, flinching when Pacifica suddenly squealed.

“I knew it!” She shouted, bouncing in her seat as she poked Gideon in the stomach. “I told you so,” Pacifica teased. She then dug a hand into her pocket before pulling out a roll of stickers and slapping a star right on Dipper’s cheek. “Boop!”

Dipper raised an eyebrow as he brought a hand up to where the sticker was placed, only for Pacifica to slap it away. “What? I want to see what you put on my face,” he grumbled only for Pacifica to pull out a glittery hand-mirror that looked like it came from one of those makeup kits for little girls.

He held back a scowl as he opened the mirror, looking to find a sparkly blue star was now stuck to his cheek. He.. He didn’t actually hate it all that much.  
Dipper gave a very brief smile, only to scowl when Pacifica gave a cheer. “What?” He snapped, scowl returning full force.

“You just smiled! You actually like the sticker,” Pacifica said with the brightest smile Dipper has ever seen. It was one that held a genuine kindness, unlike Mabel’s smile that held only cruelty and false pleasantries.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts when Joe gave a cough as he held the door open. “Come now, I suggest you move quickly before the mistress catches you,” Joe said, smiling as the three stepped out of the limo.

“Follow me, the servants will bring your bags up to the room shortly,” Dipper began, motioning for Pacifica and Gideon to move quickly as he brought them to one of the hidden passages within the manor. He was not going to take any chances of Mabel finding them.

As Pacifica and Gideon followed Dipper, they began to wonder what would be in store for them on this slumber party that they weren’t really given a choice in attending.

Hopefully it would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed this! Also feel free to share with a friend if you think they will enjoy this!


End file.
